Nunca más
by cluelessklaine
Summary: One-shoot cortito....Nunca más te haré daño...Nunca más te pondré en peligro....No importa cuánto nos duela.....Edward POV Situado en Luna Nueva


**_Disclaimer:_**_ Todos los personajes y un poco de la trama pertenecen a la diosa-genio que los mortales llamamos Stephenie Meyer. [Fic creado sin ánimos de lucro.]_

_Un pequeño one-shoot escrito en tiempo record [para mí]_

_Para ayudar a la sensación de nudo en la garganta que sentí al escribirlo, les recomiendo la canción de "Kiss the rain" del Soundtrack de la película para que la oigan mientras leen._

_Fue esa la canción que me inspiro a escribir todas y cada una de las palabras a continuación:_

**Nunca más**

Miré aquellos hermosos ojos color chocolate anegados en lágrimas y no pude evitar sentir un vacío en el estomago al notar la tristeza que me producía ver que Bella sufría.

Quise acercarme a ella y abrazarla, consolarla hasta que sus lagrimas ,que ahora brotaban con fluidez , se convirtieran en risas, en la risa que se extendía por todo su rostro dándole un brillo especial a aquellos ojos que tanto amaba.

Me debatí durante un buen rato para no revelarle a ella mi presencia, la cual seguramente no deseaba ella en absoluto.

Sentí como si unas imposibles lágrimas inundaran también mis ojos ante la impotencia de ver a la luz de mi vida acurrucada en una esquina, sacudiéndose violentamente por los sollozos, y cubriéndose el rostro con una almohada; claramente escuchaba en su garganta la resistencia que oponía para no gritar de dolor, seguramente no quería asustar a Charlie. El recordar lo protectora que era con sus seres queridos me hizo amarla cada vez con más intensidad mientras luchaba por apartar de mi cabeza las imágenes de los mejores momentos que habíamos pasado juntos en los últimos meses, los cuales, si hubiera sido capaz de dormir, habría temido que fueran un sueño del que nunca querría despertar.

Sentí un agujero profundo que se iba abriendo en mi corazón congelado en el tiempo al pensar en lo fácil que había sido convencer a Bella de que ya no la quería. Esa era la parte que más me había dolido de dejarla...¿Es que acaso no confiaba en mí? ¿No le había repetido muchas veces que mi existencia sin ella carecía de sentido? ¿No le había prometido que la iba amar por siempre, no importaba que pasara? Sentí un vacío en el estomago....siempre pensé que ella de verdad creía en mí y en lo que sentía por ella, que era más profundo que cualquier cosa que otro ser vivo en el planeta pudiera sentir...Pero había bastado con unas simples palabras para que creyera que yo ya no la amaba, que no deseaba volver a ver aquella mirada de chocolate, que podía vivir sin sentir esos suaves y cálidos labios sobre los hielos que eran los míos...Que no la necesitaba a mi lado cada día para sentir que esta existencia eterna a la que estaba condenado tenía sentido y razón para seguir.

—_¿Tú...no...me quieres?_

_Vaya, había tardado muy poco en hacer esa pregunta, que haría las cosas mucho más rápidas, pero no más fáciles, ni mucho menos._

—_No—tuve que usar todas mis fuerzas para pronunciar la mentira más grande que había dicho en toda mi vida. Para contener el grito de "¡Sí! ¡Claro que te amo! ¡Más que a mi propia vida!" Casi esperaba que leyera ese grito silencioso en mis ojos, pero sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba cuando ella respondió_

—_Bueno, eso cambia las cosas.—Habló con una voz tranquila y serena. Estaba tomándolo todo con mucha calma, como si ya lo hubiera anticipado. El darme cuanta de eso se sintió como un puñetazo en el estómago._

"_Te mereces eso y más Cullen" me dije a mi mismo. Traté de acallar esa voz que trataba de convencerme de olvidar todo y estrecharla entre mis brazos suplicándome que me perdonara por hacerla sufrir así recordándome que si la amaba tanto debía ser lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarme de Bella y mantenerla a salvo del peligro de amar a un vampiro y convivir con otros 5 que no resistían mucho si su preciosa sangre quedaba expuesta...._

—_En cierto modo, te he querido, por supuesto—Traté de que mis palabras no fueran tan incoherentes con mis sentimientos como hasta ahora "¡Tú has sido la única a la que he amado! ¡Nunca seré capaz de estar en paz sin ti!" Pero tampoco podía estar en paz sabiendo que cada segundo que pasaba conmigo la ponía en más peligro del que debería haber experimentado en toda su vida. Tenía que hacerlo por su bien—Pero lo que pasó la otra noche me hizo darme cuenta de que necesito un cambio. Por que me he cansado de intentar ser lo que no soy. No soy humano.—Compuse la expresión menos humana que pude, queriendo darle sentido a mis mentiras y ocultando cualquier señal delatora que hubiera en mi rostro.—He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo lamento mucho—Puse un especial énfasis en las tres últimas palabras que ella seguramente no notó. Queriendo que entendiera que lo que estaba haciendo me dolía tanto o más que a ella..._

_Dije algunas palabras más para que no hiciera esto más difícil y de pronto recordé la última cosa que quería pedirle._

—_Me gustaría pedirte un favor, a pesar de todo, si no es demasiado—claro que era demasiado, yo ya le había pedido cosas en exceso durante el tiempo que ya conocía y amaba, y me sentía culpable por pedirle aún más._

—_Lo que quieras—respondió con una voz ligeramente más fuerte_

—_No hagas nada desesperado y estúpido—"Si mi vida se va a quedar sin sentido ahora que te dejo, el mundo se va a volver un infierno si te sucede algo cuando no estoy para evitarlo. Si te pasa cualquier cosa, el mundo dejaría de ser lo que es, perdería sus colores, la alegría que le queda, el mundo no sería nada sin ti."—¿Entiendes lo que te digo? _

_Solo asintió_

—_Me refiero a Charlie, por supuesto, te necesita y deberás cuidarte por él.—"No quiero que cuides de tu vida pensando en mi y solo por que me lo prometiste. Quiero que lo hagas para mantener la razón de que el sol gire alrededor de la tierra, de que salga cada mañana iluminando a cada persona en este planeta."_

_Volvió a asentir y murmuró un suave "Lo haré"_

—_Te haré una promesa a cambio— Por tu propio bien, nos guste o no—Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiese existido._

_Nunca más te pondré en peligro...._

Había pasado sólo un mes desde aquello y no había resistido la tentación de ir a su casa para mirarla dormir por la ventana. Pero no la había encontrado dormida, como siempre me hipnotizaba verla. Al encontrarla sufriendo al igual que el día en que me fui, se me desgarró el corazón y contuve en mi garganta el grito de "¡Bella! ¡No sufras por la criatura más estúpida del mundo, la que no se alejó de ti cuando pudo, cuando aún podía mantenerte a salvo de los infinitos riesgos de estar con un vampiro siendo tan frágil como una muñeca de porcelana! ¡No lo merezco!"

No quiero hacerte sufrir..._Nunca más...._

_**Vaya.....Pues este pequeño one-shoot me salió de la nada mientras intentaba escribir un nuevo capítulo de mi otro fic ["Si supieras..."léanlo jeje] tratando en vano de exprimir algo de mi cerebro de repente un glorioso golpe de inspiración llegó a mí [bueno, el "glorioso" júzguenlo ustedes] al escuchar "Kiss The Rain" la cual tuve que repetir como 1000 veces por alrededor de una hora que tardé en escribir el fic.**_

**Para qué les miento, estoy muy orgullosa de este fic, así que si me bajan de mi nube háganlo con cariño ¿si?**

**Acepto jitomatazos, criticas constructivas y aplausos por igual...así que no se olviden de hacer clic abajo y dejar un review!!**

**Bueno, eso es todo, nos leemos!!!**

**XoCoLaTe KiiSeS &EdwArD´s BiiTeS para todos!!!!**


End file.
